Complementando vidas
by Yanireyes
Summary: Bella Swan es inteligente, responsable, estudiosa pero tiene la autoestima baja, no se cuida asi misma y sobretodo es inocente en el amor. Iniciando una nueva vida se encuentra con Edward Cullen quien comparte muchas de sus cualidades, pero es muy habilidoso con las mujeres y con el amor. ¿Qué pasara cuando sus vidas se crucen?
1. Prólogo

*******Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoria le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginacion usandolos como musa***

**Prólogo**

_Graduación, 10 letras con mucho significado. Salir al mundo laborar y enfrentarme a la vida. ¿Por dónde comenzar y qué hacer para ser exitosa? A parte de los estudios, ¿Qué más me falta? Ya recuerdo, el amor.. algo que nunca he conocido a mis 21 años._

Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Tengo 21 años y acabo de graduarme de mi Licenciatura de Administración de Empresas. Soy hija única y mis padres siempre me criaron como la niña perfecta, religiosa, estudiosa, responsable y la que hace todo correctamente, incluso... nunca tener novio. Esa última parte no me hacía sentir del todo bien pero como nunca quise decepcionar a mis padres, a mis 21 años nunca había tenido novio, es mas no había dado mi primer beso.

Nací en una Isla del Caribe pero mi padre es residente de Estados Unidos y por ende yo también. Desde que tengo 10 años siempre voy en mis vacaciones, usualmente lo que hago en ese tiempo es trabajar y estudiar como niña buena. Así que ahora que terminé mis estudios pienso mudarme a los Estados Unidos, a encontrar una nueva vida y quizás un nuevo amor. Así comienza mi verdadera historia...

**Nueva en esto de fanficion, quiero saber si les gusta para seguir.**

**Espero reviews/comentarios**

**:***


	2. Chapter 1: En camino

_Ya deja los nervios_ me repetía una y otra vez. No sé porque estaba nerviosa si cada seis meses abordaba un avión para viajar y hoy no podía dejar de comerme las uñas. Después de durar horas en el salón haciéndome la manicura, venia y la destrozaba .

Olvidaba mencionar, hoy por fin me iba a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Por fin mi libertad. Estaba decidida a darle a mi vida un cambio del 100%. La última vez que viaje deje todo en orden.

Cuando cumplí los 16 años había hecho una amiga. Ella visitaba el salón donde trabaja mi tía Zafrina en Orlando, Florida. Su nombre es Angela. La cual también se había graduado de la universidad y juntas rentaríamos un departamento a mi llegada.

Ángela, que bien le iba su nombre, había sido como un ángel en mi vida. Me había hecho compañía en todas mis vacaciones. Me había instado a que saliera al menos al cine cada vez que venía. Esa misma Ángela me había ayudado a conseguir mis últimos trabajos de verano. No había un día que no me escribiera por facebook, la distancia nunca hizo que nosotras dejáramos de ser amigas. Ahora ella formaría parte de lo que sería mi nueva vida.

Ángela tenía un amigo llamado Erik, el cual tenía una pequeña empresa de tecnología. El me había ofrecido ser su secretaría el año pasado. Así que tenía trabajo, casa y algunos amigos para comenzar.

_Buenos días pasajeros, el Comandante y la tripulación, en nombre de la aerolínea, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este avión modelo... _Ya sentada en el avión escuchando todas las medidas de seguridad y lo acostumbrado antes de despegar me puse a pensar en mi vida.

Crecí con mis padres, Charlie, jefe de policía y René, juez civil. Sí, mi vida fue siempre basada en hacer lo correcto. _Bella eres la hija del jefe de policía y de la juez no puedes andar en la playa con amigos o en discotecas debes de tener una imagen impecable. _Cuantas veces escuche la misma tontería. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo, con lo que yo quería, con lo que necesitaba a mi edad? A nadie le importaba.

Mi apariencia es de una típica isleña. Muchas curvas pero oculta tras la ropa. Mi pelo es ondulado muy bello pero lo llevo siempre en un moño/recogido. Mi mamá siempre dice que una dama no anda con todo esos rizos al aire, que eso me hacía parecer vulgar.

En la escuela las personas que decían llamarse mis amigas luego del segundo año dejaron de hablarme, yo era la rara del curso. La que vestía ropa tapada desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. La que no podía salir en las tardes a hacer tareas a casa de compañeras. La que no podía usar un traje de baño normal en la playa porque mis padres consideraban que parecía una prostituta.

Al final de ese segundo año, mi vida era un infierno. Tome un vuelo el día siguiente que terminé y me fui a Estados Unidos. Mi tía me recibió y lloré en sus brazos por horas, quería salirme de esa vida. Mis padres me tenían cansada, la sociedad me tenia cansada y mis supuestos amigos también. Quería un cambio. El día siguiente acompañe a mi tía a su trabajo.

Me tope con una muchacha alta y con un cuerpo de revista. Parecía de la misma edad que yo. La diferencia es que ella estaba vestida con ropa de su edad. Shorts y un crop top. Llevaba su melena rizada pero ese día lo lacearía para una actividad que tendría al día siguiente. Me quede admirándola. Me gustaría ser como ella. Hablaba en una forma tan segura y sonreía por todo lo que le decían. Yo tenía siglos sin hacer eso. Me transporte a ese día

Flashback

_Hey tu, que me miras? _Me dijo mirando con cara confusa, se acababa de lavar el pelo.

_Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo y lavarte ese pelo. ¿Qué? Acaso tienes 50 para andar así? _

Ese mismo día me di cuenta que Ángela no tenia reparos en hablar. Era muy directa. Luego de eso comenzó nuestra amistad. Ángela intentaba hacerme ver la vida de otra forma. Los años pasaron, me gané una beca para una de las universidades más prestigiosas de mi país.

Ahí conocí mi segundo Ángel, se llama Jessica. Fue la única amiga que tuve en la universidad. A la cual no le importaba mi físico, mi mis depresiones constantes. Simplemente era mi amiga y veía en mi todo lo bueno que yo podría brindar.

Los años en la universidad fueron difíciles pero logré graduarme con los más altos honores y por fin darles a mis padres lo que querían. Un título universitario Summa cum laude de parte de la hija perfecta. Ya que había cumplido con ellos y había hecho todo lo que querían, era el tiempo de hacer lo que yo necesitaba, lo que quería para mí. Encontrarme a mí misma, conocer mi verdadero yo y conocer lo que era el amor.

_Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Orlando. Por favor, permanezcan sentados, y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión haya parado completamente los motores y la señal luminosa de cinturones se apague. _

Mientras escuchaba las últimas indicaciones pensaba en quien me habrá venido a buscar. Seguro tía está trabajando. Lo más probable es que Ángela me este esperando o sino Erik. Espero que alguien este afuera esperando por mí. No me gustaría llegar con todos estos pensamientos e irme sola en taxi.

Mientras salía con mis maletas. Vi un letrero que decía NUEVA VIDA SWEETIE. Sonreí mirando a mi tía y mis amigos Ángela y Erik. Sí, nueva vida Bella, lo vas a lograr, me decía.

**Decidí subir este capítulo en nombre de las que han confiado en mi desde el prólogo. Este capítulo está dedicado a Andrea 16 de Cullen**** mi primer review y una follower. A mis otras followers ****AdriiRomero14 y cullen calcetines. Esta ultima también me puso como favorito. **

**A partir de este trataré que los capítulos sean mas largos. Aun no se que día subiré pero si se que será un capitulo semanal y que será fines de semana. Pásenla bien! Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	3. Chapter 2: Primer encuentro

Había pasado una semana desde que llegué aquí a la Florida. Ángela me sorprendió y ya tenía casi el departamento listo. Se me había olvidado mencionar que Ángela tenía muy buena solvencia económica. Sus padres habían fallecido y le habían dejado una gran herencia y ahora ella no tenia que preocuparse por dinero y vivía su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas. Ella había estudiado Arte en la universidad pero encontró su pasión en la moda. Ahora me contó que estaba trabajando con la esposa de un amigo, que había conocido en la universidad, en un taller. Ángela era feliz con su estilo de vida. Tranquilo nada ostentoso y despreocupado. En verdad era un alma libre.

Con respecto al departamento busco algo muy cómodo. Tenía dos habitaciones con sus baños respectivamente. Baño para visitas. Sala. Cocina. Una pequeña habitación la cual había convertido en una sala de dibujo para ella y una oficina para mí. Ángela no quería que me preocupara por pagara renta pero debía ayudarla así que nos dividiríamos todo a la mitad.

Ya habíamos hecho la compra de los electrodomésticos y demás cosas de la casa. Ese día me reí como no lo había hecho en años. Casi nunca iba de compras. En casa siempre lo hacia una de las muchachas que trabajaba en el servicio. Hacer cosas nuevas en verdad me emocionaba.

_" Otra vez pensando Bella?"_ Me dijo Ángela sentándose en mi lado en el sofá. _"Habíamos quedado en que no mas eso, no? _

_"Estaba pensando en el día de compras, te lo prometo" _dije con media sonrisa

_"Más te vale, no me gustaría golpearte para devolverte a la realidad siempre andas en otro mundo. Mientras puedes divertirte en este"_ Ella sonrío a su máxima expresión. En verdad a Ángela le faltan unos cuantos tornillos.

_"Bella desde que llegaste quiero hablar contigo seriamente"_ Cambio su postura. Oh no! viene la Ángela seria.

_"¿Que quieres decirme?_" digo un poco intrigada

"¿_Te acuerdas ese día de tu segundo año de la universidad, en que me llamaste y me dijiste que querías un cambio?" _Me pregunta.

_"Si, recuerdo esa noche en especifico, pero casi siempre surgía ese comentario en nuestras conversaciones" _dije no entendiendo cual era su punto.

_"Bueno tienes aquí una semana, en el estado en que hace más calor, el de las playas. En el que puedes lucir esas bonitas curvas y aun andas toda tapada. No que esta sería una nueva vida? _" Me pregunta alzando una ceja.

_"Si, lo se Angie pero.."_ digo dudosa

_"Pero qué? Por dinero no es porque tienes bastante. Has ahorrado cada centavo que te daban tus padres de mesada desde los 13 años. Nunca te has comprado nada. Has guardado todo el dinero de tus trabajos de verano y encima de eso tu papa te deposita dinero mensual en la tarjeta. Así que por dinero no es."_

_"No es por dinero, es por mí. ¿Crees que me vería bien con otro tipo de ropa? Mírame bien Angie."_ Digo poniéndome de pie. Ese día llevaba una falda larga con un tshirt y un cardigan. En mis pies llevaba unas botas. No sé cómo pude crecer vistiendo así en donde creci.

_"¿Qué miro Bella? Una muchacha hermosa oculta tras toda esa ropa, ocultando su pelo y ocultando sus hermosos ojos tras esas gafas que ni siquiera necesitas" _En verdad usaba esas gafas porque me gustaban no porque tuviera problemas de la vista. "_Tienes la autoestima muy baja y tienes un mal concepto de la vida Bella. Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. Te haría bien.."_

_"¿A quién?"_ le pregunto.

_"Es un psicólogo, lo conocí en una charla que fue a dar a la universidad. Es el amigo del cual te conté. Trabajó para su esposa en el taller. Recientemente se mudaron aquí, querían un cambio de vida también como tú."_

_"Sí, creo que me vendría bien hablar con un psicólogo. Gracias Angie"_ digo abrazándola.

_"Siempre Bella, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti. Deberíamos ir de compras para tu trabajo. Podemos comenzar con un cambio sencillo Bella. Podrías lacearte tu pelo y llevarlo en una cola. Podríamos comprar conjuntos de trabajo. Ver cómo te siente y después entonces hacemos un cambio de lleno. Te parece?" _dijo emocionada

_"Si Angie me parece"._ dije y no sabía lo que significa eso.

Al día siguiente me encontraba entre un montón de trajes. Faldas, camisas, vestidos, blusas. Todo me parecía lindo pero no se parecía a mí.

_"Anda Bella por favor mídete esto. Nos hemos pasado medio día seleccionando la ropa y ahora no te la quieres medir? No me hagas entrarme en ese probador y obligarte a hacerlo." _Decía con gesto de en verdad no quieres conocer mi lado malo.

_"En primer lugar yo no he seleccionado nada, todo lo has hecho tu Angie ni quiera me has dejado decidir. Te dije sobre esa falda..."_

_"Ni la menciones Bella estaba HORRENDA no puedes ir a trabajar con eso. "_Dijo enfatizando la palabra horrenda.

_"Bueno está bien me mediré la ropa"_ terminé accediendo

Luego de un día completo solo comprando ropa para el trabajo. Nos fuimos a casa aunque Angie quería convencerme de que fuera al salón. Le dije que lo haría el día antes del trabajo para así no arrepentirme.

Estoy plácidamente soñando y escucho un teléfono sonar_. ¿Quién será a estas horas?_ Abro un ojo y veo que son las 7:00 am. Me levanto deprisa pensé que era más temprano, nunca duermo mas de las 7, Es una costumbre de casa. Ángela seguro ya se fue. Está trabajando en un proyecto y son pocas las horas que la veo en el día. Cojo el teléfono que suena insistentemente.

_"Buenas, Bella Swan"_. digo con voz adormilada.

_"Hola Bella es Erik, lamento despertarte"_

_"Oh no Erik, no te preocupes. ¿Como estas?"_

_"Bien y tú? ¿Cómo va la adaptación?"_

_"Todo bien lidiando con la loca de nuestra amiga, ya sabes como es."_

_"Si me imagino Ángela es todo un personaje. Bella te estaba llamando porque me gustaría que vinieras hoy mismo a la empresa. De ser posible me gustaría que llegaras en media hora_."

Doy una mirada al calendario para ver si me había confundido de fecha. Exactamente hoy es sábado 15 de junio y Erik me dijo que entraba al trabajo el lunes 17.

_"¿Qué pasa Erik? ¿Quieres que entre hoy?"_

_"No solo quiero que conversemos del trabajo. Hay algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte antes de comenzar."_

_"En seguida estoy allá Erik." _Cuelgo el teléfono apresurándome.

¿Donde está Ángela cuando la necesito? No se combinar esa ropa nueva que compramos. Así que me vestí como usualmente lo hago. Me puse un vestido que me quedaba un poco ancho y unos tacones negros. Me recogí el pelo de la forma habitual y me puse mis lentes. Me veía un poco presentable aunque él en fondo sabía que parecía un desastre pero aun no iba a trabajar y así me acostumbre a vestir toda mi vida.

Me apresure a coger el carro y dirigirme a la empresa. Suspire cuando me di cuenta que solo había tardado 20 minutos en hacerlo. Uff llegue a tiempo. Entre y me dirigí a la recepción y me encontré a Sara, éramos básicamente amigas.

_"Hola Sara que tal?"_

_"Hola bella. Erik esta con el Señor Cullen la sala de reuniones pero puedes pasar. El me dijo que te está esperando."_

_"Gracias Sara"_

Siempre venia en mis vacaciones de la universidad y ayudaba a Erik en lo que necesitaba. En verdad no es por darme elogios pero había cogido muchos cursos de finanzas y manejo de empresas que me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Erik me había propuesto comenzar como su secretaria, ya que desde hace un año su mujer de confianza se había retirado y desde entonces había estado reservando ese puesto para mí y tenía una secretaria suplente. Pero me aseguraba que no duraría mucho en ese puesto.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba semiabierta

_"Edward por dios no puedes tirarte a tus asistente personales."_

_"Ay Erik eres un amargado, apuesto que no te acuerdas la última vez que lo hiciste. Con razón andas todo estresado. " _Le contestó la voz más sexy y linda que oído en toda mi _vida ¿Yo había dicho eso?_

_"Edward siempre nos enseñaron que debíamos dejar las cosas personales y las cosas laborales separadas. O al menos si las hicieras tu novia y las cogieras en serio, pero no o ellas se van cansadas de ser usada o tu las botas cuando te cansas de ese sabor, como lo llamas tu." _Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones pero no me atrevía a terminar de abrir la puerta.

_"Erik sabes lo que es tener a alguien que viaje conmigo a todas partes para ayudarme con el trabajo, con mis horarios y aparte satisfacer mis gustos. Es un plus amigo. Deberías hacer lo mismo."_

_"Ni loco Edward yo no relajo con las mujeres"_

_"Sí sí lo que digas. ¿No estabas esperando a alguien?"_

_"Si, a Bella seguro no tarda en venir"_

En ese momento me arme de valor y toque.

_"Pase" _dijo Erik

Y ahí al lado de Erik estaba el hombre más bello que podía haber visto en mi vida.

_"Buenos días Señores" _dije entrando a la sala.

_"Pasa Bella, te presento a Edward, es un gran amigo mío. Estudiamos y trabajamos juntos."_ Me dijo Erik con una gran sonrisa.

_"Waoo ¿en serio esta va a ser tu secretaria Erik? Deberías enseñarle como se viste en una oficina." _dijo mirando de arriba hacia abajo.

_"Edward no seas tan grosero" _dijo Erik ligeramente molesto.

_"No se preocupe Señor Yorkie. Un placer Bella Swan_." Ya estaba acostumbrado a las humillaciones y no dejaría que este me intimidara.

_"Edward Cullen"_ dijo y me extendió la mano. En ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica que nunca había sentido antes. _"Soy muy directo. No me retracto en verdad deberías preocupare mas por tu imagen y más si vas a trabajar para mi amigo" _dijo seguro de sí mismo

_"Con todo el respeto que merece Señor Cullen yo trabajo para el Señor Yorkie no para usted, en su momento el sabrá decirme lo que necesite de mi imagen. Ahora si me disculpan lo esperare afuera Señor Yorkie." _Y con toda la seguridad que sentía solo en un ambiente de trabajo salí. En verdad era una persona tímida y con poco autoestima pero cuando se trataba de dejar salir todo lo que había aprendido del mundo laboral en la infinidad de cursos que hice, no temía ni dudaba un segundo.

Dios cuanto me había gustado Edward Cullen pero tuvo que abrir su boca. En verdad sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él, pero me gustaba y me gustaba mucho. Nunca había dicho que me gustaba un chico, era mi primera vez en 21 años y nunca antes había sentido el deseo de besar a alguien como lo sentí por Edward. Besarlo en esos labios que minutos antes me habían ofendido. Que estúpida soy al siquiera pensar que una persona quiera besarme. _Ahí vuelves bella insegura._

_"Bueno Erik cuando tengas mi nueva asistente personal me avisas muero por divertirme laboralmente"_ Edward le guiñó un ojo saliendo de la oficina.

_"Si, Edward yo te llamo y por favor recapacita. No entiendo porque llevas esa vida tan loca."_

_"Hablamos Erik, adiós Señorita Swan "_dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

_"Señor Cullen"_ sonreí fingidamente como tantas veces lo había hecho en mi vida y lamente no haber sido físicamente como Ángela. Ella hubiera hipnotizado al Señor Cullen y quizás a él le hubiera gustado pero a mí lo dudo.

_"Bella estas ahí? Pasa olvida lo que dijo Edward es poco grosero. Siéntete, no sé porque me llamas Señor Yorkie si sabes que somos amigos Bella."_

_"Pienso que es lo mejor aquí en el trabajo, ayuda en las relaciones laborales, si no le molesta me gustaría seguir llamándole Señor Yorkie."_

_"Bueno Señorita Swan a lo que vinimos. Estuve viendo tu curriculum actualizado y me sorprende que en un año hayas hecho más cursos en verdad no sé cómo te dejaron escapar en tu país. Quiero que trabajes un par de meses como secretaria basicamente como mi asistente y después te quiero en mi departamento de finanzas eres demasiado buena en eso."_

_"Gracias Señor Yorkie."_

_"Ahora quiero hablarte de tu imagen. Edward tiene un poco de razón aunque esa no era la forma de hablarte. Cuando venias en veranos y luego en vacaciones de la universidad no me importaba tu apariencia porque trabajabas aquí dentro de la compañía y haciendo pequeños recados pero ahora vas a a ser mi secretaria y me acompañaras a reuniones y serás la que le dé la bienvenida a personas importantes. Entonces necesito que ya sabes hagas un cambio que se que te va a beneficiar a ti también."_

_"Si Señor Yorkie ya junto con Ángela he comprado todo para el trabajo no lo voy decepcionar. El lunes estaré lista."_

_"Gracias bella, no me acostumbro a llamarte señorita swan. Eres una mujer muy linda, vas a ver que te sentirás bien con el cambio y contigo misma."_

_"Gracias Erik"_ y le sonreí.

Camino a casa pienso en mi encuentro con Edward. Erik me aseguro que Edward no era siempre así. Me conto que habían estudiado juntos en la universidad y que Edward había creado un imperio de empresa con sedes en diferentes partes del mundo. El mismo Erik me dijo que había trabajado mucho tiempo para él. Hasta que se canso de tanto trabajo y quiso independizarse y venirse a la florida desde Nueva york. Edward le ayudo a montar esta pequeña empresa de la cual él era socio. Así que le había hablado mal a uno de mis jefes literalmente. Le debía una disculpa aunque Erik me dijo que eso no sería necesario que en realidad Edward solo ayudaba dentro de la empresa cuando Erik se lo pedía mientras el se mantenía al margen y dejaba que Erik solucionara todo.

Esa noche dormí pensando en Edward.

**CHICAS NO PUDE AGUANTAR, TUVE QUE SUBIRLO DESDE QUE LO TERMINE. Me esta gustando esto de escribir y subir a fanficion. Espero que me dejen reviews y gracias a todas las que han confiado en mi y estan leyendo esta historia. Nos leeremos pronto, ya que si me emociono en la semana subo otro capitulo. Pasenla bien y recuerden dejarme comentarios con preguntas, dudas o simplemente para decirme que tal va la historia. **


	4. Chapter 3: Empezando nuevas cosas

Qué suerte tenía en que Ángela conociera a quien sería mi psicólogo que hasta me había programado una cita para hoy domingo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Hoy conocería a Jasper, que es como se llama el psicólogo e iría al salón donde trabaja mi tía a arreglarme el pelo. No sé que esperar de este día.

_Hola Bella pasa_ dijo Jasper

_Hola perdón por la insistencia de Ángela en que me recibas hoy, me imagino que te estoy quitando tu tiempo libre._ Me tapo la boca enseguida. _Perdón por tutearlo. Que vergüenza_

_No te preocupes Bella, me puedes tutear siempre que yo pueda hacer lo mismo._

_Claro Jasper_

_En cuanto a lo de hoy no te preocupes Ángela y Alice han decidido terminar unas cuantas cosas hoy, así que si no puedo estar con el primer amor de vida en mi día libre pues estoy con el segundo, la psicología._

_Usted si que ama su carrera._

_Me apasiona en verdad. Pero hoy no estamos para hablar de mi Bella sino de ti._

Ahí comencé a contarle toda mi historia. Maltratos psicológicos, burlas, encierro, mi baja autoestima, mi nueva vida, etc.

_¿Qué piensan tus padres de todo esto Bella? de que te hayas venido a vivir aca?_

Me puse tensa ni siquiera se lo había contado a Ángela, mi tía lo sabía. Mis padres no querían saber de mi. En ese momento me dirigí a ese día. El ultimo día en que los vi.

_¿Cómo que te vas Bella?_ me gritó mi padre.

_Si papa estoy cansada de esta vida _le dije llorando

_Que carajos te cansa de esta vida, vives como una reina aquí. Deja de chillar. _me dijo molesto.

_Si como una reina encerrada en un castillo papa, parezco tu prisionera_ le dije gritándole con todas mis fuerzas

_Cállate bella, no permito que me hables de esa manera _dijo como si fuera a pegarme.

_No me importa papá, ya puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Tengo el dinero que me dejo la abuela y me iré bien lejos de ti y de mama, que solo me han desgraciado la vida_

En ese momento me cacheteo.

_Así que solo estabas aquí para sacar tu titulo y ahora que lo tienes te vas verdad?_

_Te equivocas papá me quede por ustedes, para darles ese gusto pero ni aun así se satisfacen. No me quieren como a una hija me quieren como su pinche instrumento o su maldito juguete_

_Bella no uses esas palabras y ese tono conmigo_

_¿O si no que papa? me volverás a cachetear. Hazlo no me importa, ojala me mataras así libras al mundo del papito feo, del juguete de Renee y de Charlie._

_Vete Bella, vete desde ahora y no te quiero volver a ver. Te permito que te lleves tus cosas. Y puedes disponer del dinero que tienes en la cuenta. Pero no te depositaré mas. _

_No me importa papa, QUEDATE CON TU ESTUPIDO DINERO, gracias a Dios me libre de ustedes. _y salí llorando hacia mi cuarto.

Así me fui y me quede en casa de Jessica hasta que llegue a los Estados Unidos un mes después.

_Bella ¿estás bien?_

_Si Jasper. Perdón que dijiste?_

_Te pregunté qué opinan tus padres de esto de que vinieras aquí? te apoyan, están felices con el cambio?_

No sabía que contestarle a Jasper. No podía confiar_. ¿Por qué carajos?_

_Bella? Te parece si seguimos luego?_

_Pero si no hicimos nada hoy, te hice venir para nada _le dije avergonzada

_Pues claro que hicimos algo, me has contado parte de tu vida. Para eso estoy. Iremos trabajando poco a poco Bella. Pero primero tienes que confiar en mí. No podre llegar hasta ti sino lo haces._

_Ok Jasper muchas gracias por todo. _

_Siempre Bella nos vemos el..._ Mira su agenda. _El próximo sábado a las 5 te parece bien? _

_Me parece excelente. Cuídate Jasper_

_Adiós Bella_

Salí del consultorio un poco aliviada. Aparte de mi tía, Jess y Ángela nadie mas conocía de mi. Solo Erik conocía pinceladas que Ángela le había contado. Decírselo a otra persona que sabe escuchar me había aliviado.

En ese momento sonó mi celular.

_¿Que rápido se olvida la gente de los amigos?_

_Jess, ¿como estas? estaba pensando en llamarte._

_Seguro ya te conseguiste un novio y te olvidas de tu amiga_.

Si se me olvidaba contarles que Jess era toda una bomba sexual y en cada uno de sus comentarios tenía que surgir la palabra amor, novio, beso, sexo o cualquier derivado.

Me quede callada

_Ya diste el primer beso. Dime que sí. ¿Cómo fue? Francés, de pico_

_¿Existen tipos de besos?_ pregunté dudosa

Oh dios mío Bella, debí darte lecciones cuando estabas aquí. ¿Por qué te deje ir en la ignorancia?

_Porque me dabas miedo Jess._

_Bueno ya hablando en serio, ¿cómo estas amiga?_

_Todo bien, estoy visitando un psicólogo, comienzo a trabajar mañana, me harán un corte y laceado de pelo y me ha gustado un chico_, eso ultimo lo dije muy bajito.

_Woooo cuanta información! espera! déjame asimilarla. Mike ahora no, estoy hablando con Bella, _dijo un poco sofocada. Ya sabía en que estaban esos dos. Mike era el novio de Jess desde hace 2 años.

_Hola Bella _escuche a Mike al fondo.

_Salúdame a Mike, deberías atenderlo y luego hablamos._

_No por nada del mundo pienso dejar de escuchar eso ultimo que dijiste_.

_Luego hablamos Jess, te juro que te contaré todo además no es la gran cosa yo le caí gordo me encuentra fea._

_Ese psicólogo no está haciendo su trabajo al parecer._

_Si lo está haciendo Jess, pero no puede cambiar la realidad._

_Bella siempre lo mismo, me iré a hacer el amor con mi novio y a rezar porque te consigas uno así haces lo mismo y serás más feliz._

_Si Jess como sea. Cuídate _

_Te quiero nena _

_Igual yo Jess_

Hablar con Jess siempre me hacia sentir mejor, aunque me avergonzaba con sus comentarios.

En ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar esta vez era Ángela.

_Hola amiga_

_Hola Angie ¿cómo estás?_

_¿Bien y tú? ¿cómo te fue con Jasper?_

_Muy bien amiga aquí voy manejando al salón._

_Podrías pasarme a buscar primero Bella estoy en el taller y acuérdate que mi coche está dañado._

_Ahh si claro, enseguida voy._

Cuando llegue al taller donde trabaja Ángela, la encontré hablando con una muchacha muy bonita, era bajita y con un corte pixie. Supuse que era la esposa de Jasper según lo que Ángela me había contado de ella.

Me baje del carro para ser cortes y saludar. Gracias al cielo hoy me había puesto unos pantalones de Ángela que me quedaban mejor que los míos y una blusa, tapada como siempre pero un poco más a la moda. Fue idea de Ángela, en verdad me sentía rara con esta ropa pero gracias al cielo que me veo un poco decente para encontrarme con esta mujer.

_Hola Angie_

_Hola Bella te presento a Alice Cullen, esposa de Jasper, mi jefa y amiga. Alice te presento a Bella mi hermana y mejor amiga._

Cuando escuche el apellido Cullen me petrifiqué, ¿seria familia de Edward?

_Hola Alice mucho gusto_ y le extendí mi mano

Al momento sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

_Ohh bella que gusto, estaba loca por conocerte. Ángela y Erik han hablado montones de cosas sobre ti que me ha dado envidia y he querido conocerte desde entonces._

_Gracias_ y me sonroje._ Es un placer_

_Angie deberíamos quedar un día para ir de fiesta no sé, deberíamos conseguir a alguien para Bella así podríamos salir Jasper y yo, tu y Erik, se que terminaran teniendo algo_. Si Ángela no lo admitía pero yo sabía que le gustaba Erik y viceversa pero los dos son muy tercos para aceptarlo.

_Alice mejor cambiamos el plan a noche de mujeres_ dijo Ángela un poco molesta.

Vamos Angie no te enojes no lo vuelvo a mencionar si te pones así.

_Siempre dices eso Alice._ Se despidió de ella con un beso.

_Nos vemos mañana, duerme mucho comenzaremos temprano_ dijo Alice con muchisima energía, como si no estuviera trabajando desde las 6 am.

_Como siempre _dijo Ángela cansada

_Adiós Bella. cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto. Fue un placer._

_Igual_

Cuando nos montamos en el coche Ángela comienza a hablar conmigo de todo un poco.

_Bella ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando te dije quien era Alice?_

_¿Es hermana de Edward Cullen?_

_Si, ¿Por qué?_

_No te enojes conmigo por no contarte Ángela, pero conocí a Edward Cullen._

_Ohhh ¿ya te topaste con ese personaje?_

_¿Tuviste algo que ver con el Ángela? pregunté asustada no podría competir contra mi amiga._

_No, ¿Cómo crees? ni loca, desde que conozco a Edward no nos hemos soportado quizás es porque conocía a una muchacha que trabajaba para él como asistente personal. La tipa duro horas llorando en mis brazos luego de que Edward la despidiera. Es una bestia. Ve al punto Bella, conociste a Edward y? ¿Que no me has contado?_

_Me gustó._

_No Bella, por Dios dime que no es cierto, el primer chico que te gusta y es Edward Cullen _dijo exagerándolo.

_Si, lo sé. Es mucho para mí._

_No Bella, tú eres mucho para él._

_Me trató pésimo Ángela._

_Así es Edward mejor olvídate de él. Alice me caé super bien pero no sé cómo puede ser hermana de Edward._

_Si lo mejor será olvidarlo, _suspiré.

Estaba emocionada y nerviosa por ir al salón donde mi tía trabaja. Tenía dos días sin verla pero aparte hoy era el día del cambio. Ella es mi mayor apoyo.

_Hola tía_ dije entrando al local

_Hola mi bella, hola Ángela, ¿qué hacen por aquí?_

_Tía, vine para que me laves el pelo y lo lacees. _Ella se quedo en shock, nunca me había dejado arreglar el pelo.

_Si, Zafrina como lo oyes, esta niña ha recapacitado y como entra a trabajar mañana ha accedido al cambio de look. dijo Ángela más feliz de lo normal._

Mi tía se esmero en mi, creo que la emoción hizo que pusiera todo su empeño. Y ahí estaba yo mirando en el espejo a una mujer que no era yo. Mi enorme cabellera estaba domada pero con unas ondas que le daban volumen y ahora llegaba hasta mis caderas. Mi tía hizo un corte para darle forma. Me había aclarado el pelo y me había limpiado las cejas. No conocía a la mujer que tenía en frente de mi. ¿Quién es esta? No soy yo. _Quizás esta eres tu Bella_ pensé dentro de mí.

El lunes llegó y me encontré despierta a las 5 de la mañana porque no podía dormir. ¿Me encontraría a Edward? ¿Qué pensaría de mi cambio? ¿le gustaría? Le gustaría yo? En ese momento un terremoto interrumpió mis pensamientos matutinos. Sí, la señora Ángela.

_Bella hoy es el gran día_ dijo con su forma tan pelicular de exagerar las cosas.

Y ahí comenzamos todo un proceso de maquillaje. Depilación. Ropa. Peinado. y un montón de cosas más y al terminar booom! Una mujer que reconocía menos que la de ayer en el espejo del salón estaba frente a mí. ¿Y desde cuando tenía curvas? Me encontraba con un hermoso vestido negro que acentuaba todo mi cuerpo. Con una chaqueta a rayas blancas y negras y unos tacones negros. En verdad me veía muy bien . Me parecía a las mujeres que trabajaban en la compañía de Erik a las cuales admiraba.

_Waooo Bella estas preciosa._ dijo Ángela. Me había dejado el pelo semi recogido en verdad me gustaba. Me gustaba el maquillaje y todo el atuendo. Me podría acostumbrar a esta nueva Bella

Cuando entre a la compañía ese lunes todo el mundo se me quedo mirando.

_Bella ¿eres tú?_ me preguntó Sara con confusión en su rostro.

_Si soy yo Sara ¿te gusta?_

_Waoo bella si estas preciosa siempre te dije que solo faltaba quererte a ti misma._

_Gracias Sara._

_Erik te está esperando, ya acomodaron todo._

La empresa de Erik se dividía en varias mini empresas. Erik había creado un pequeño conglomerado de empresas en el mismo edificio. Tenía a su cargo una agencia de servicios: niñeras, asistentes personales, institutriz y una infinidad de personas con trabajos específicos. También había un área de tecnología. con reparación de maquinas de todo tipo y por ultimo una agencia de viajes. Yo había trabajado en el área de agencia de viajes en mis veranos, contestando llamadas, e informando a los clientes de nuevas ofertas etc. Además de eso Erik invertía en la bolsa. Entonces mayormente sus secretarias tenían mucho trabajo por todas las cosas a las que él se dedicaba así que yo sabía que tendría mucho trabajo aquí.

_Waoooo quien es esa hermosa mujer que ha entrado a mi oficina?_

_Hola señor Yorkie ¿como esta?_

_Bien bella, cuando hable de un cambio de vestuario no sabía que iba a incluir una transformación. Estas hermosa. Veo la mano de Ángela ahí. _

_En todas partes_ y me reí. _Gracias Señor Yorkie_

Bueno Bella conoces mucho de la compañía. Aquí están unas anotaciones que hizo mi antigua secretaria y la puedes llamar en cualquier momento. Ana fue mi mano derecha y estará encantada de ayudarte en cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando ella viene por aquí así que no te preocupes. Bella quiero que hagas el curso de asistente personal. Iba a coger a una persona de la agencia para sustituir a Ana pero lo guarde para ti, por Ángela. Asi que quiero que comiences a hacer el curso en las tardes. así vas a conocer un poco más. Yo se que estas capacitada para eso pero quiero que los expertos de esa área te instruyan un poco más.

_Por supuesto Señor Yorkie._

Y mi primer día de trabajo y de transformación fue todo un éxito :)

**Chicas hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado pero para saber eso tienen que dejar reviews/comentarios, vamos no sean tan malitas. Quiero dedicar el capitulo a una persona que me ha dado motivación para seguir este fic: Andrea 16 de Cullen, gracias por tus reviews. También darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, las que me han dado follows y favorites.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cambios

**_POV Edward_**

Ojala el día de hoy se acabara. Ya estaba cansado de juntas, necesitaba una cama y una mujer urgente. Había pasado una semana desde que visite a mi amigo Erik en la Florida y no podía dejar de pensar en su secretaria desarreglada. ¿Por qué? si ni siquiera ella era de mi gusto pero cuando le di la mano sentí algo que hace mucho no sentía_. Que bobadas dices Edward, tu no sientes._ Por eso debía olvidarlo y nada que una buena cama y una buena mujer no puedan resolver. Había hablado con ella por teléfono y me parecía una muchacha muy inteligente y era muy buena en su trabajo pero Erik debería arreglarla_. ¿Por qué me importaba? Edward sácatela de la cabeza._

**_POV Bella_**

No sé porque me había puesto estos zapatos hoy, quizás era por el hecho de que cuando me vi en el espejo, no pude evitar sentir que eran los indicados. Hacían mis piernas más largas y me veía tremendamente sexy. Mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina mis zapatos anunciaban mi llegaba y todas las miradas se volteaban a verme: habían silbidos por parte de los hombre o decían cosas como: ¿_bella cuando me aceptaras mi cita? que guapa estas_ y por parte de las mujeres cosas como: _donde compraste tus zapatos?_ o incluso _recuerda darme el numero del salón al que vas_. Siempre respondía acompañada de una sonrisa que no había descubierto que tenía hasta llegar aquí.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que llegue aquí a los Estados Unidos e inicie esta nueva vida. Cada ámbito de mi vida había tenido un cambio 100%.

Primero estaba el trabajo. Me iba de maravilla. Había terminado el curso de asistente personal y ya prácticamente era la sombra de Erik. Yo era su mano derecha y ya ni siquiera me veían como su secretaria sino como una pieza clave y como la joya más preciada de esta empresa.

Muchas personas se equivocaban y pensaban que nosotros teníamos algo mas, pero no era así, Erik me quería como su hermana pequeña y me admiraba por mi conocimiento en el mundo empresarial. A él yo le debía todo pues me había ayudado a poner en práctica todo ese conocimiento y había visto en mi lo que nadie habría podido ver al salir de la universidad. Para agradecerle todo eso había hecho unas cuantas mejoras en algunas de sus áreas: me había unido al departamento de tecnología y aunque mi conocimiento era muy limitado en esa área habíamos desarrollado unos programas o software que le daban mayor calidad a los trabajos de servicios de asistentes personales etc., y a la agencia de viajes. Actualmente estaba haciendo un curso de finanzas online junto a la universidad de Harvard y me iba de maravilla.

Segundo estaba mi físico. El cambio aquí había sido muy notorio. La semana siguiente que entré al trabajo, Ángela y Alice me habían arrastrado por un montón de tiendas y me habían comprado ropa a la moda según ellas. Nunca había tenido tanta ropa en 21 años de mi vida. Alice me hizo ir al taller casi por un mes después del trabajo para enseñarme a maquillarme, a caminar en tacones altos, a combinar la ropa y los accesorios, a peinarme, etc. En verdad disfrute todo eso y ahora lo hacía muy bien.

Las locas de Angie y Alice me habían llevado a un gimnasio y nos inscribimos en un programa donde nos hicieron una dieta y nos pusieron un entrenador personal. Este me volvía loca pero tengo que reconocer que nunca había tenido el cuerpo tan tonificado y moldeado. Hasta tenía casi un six pack en mi abdomen que la propia Ángela envidiaba ya que ella y Alice se tuvieron que salir un mes después porque no tenían tiempo.

Los chicos eran otra cosa. En el gimnasio hasta mi entrenador me había invitado a salir en varias ocasiones y los chicos que frecuentaban el gimnasio también. Junta a Alice y Ángela había salido un par de veces de parranda a discotecas y bares y en verdad me la había pasado muy bien. Se me daba bien el baile y nunca me faltaba acompañante en la pista. Ángela decía que cuando bailaba todos los chicos en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos volteaban a verme. Muchos habían querido robarme un beso pero no se lo permitía. _¿Para quién me estaba reservando? _

Tercero estaban mi relación conmigo misma. Comencé a tener sesiones con Jasper dos veces por semana y tengo que admitir que me había ayudado a enterar fantasmas del pasado. Mi autoestima estaba en su mejor momento. Me sentía bien conmigo misma, me amaba, me sentía femenina y bonita.

Ahora se podría decir que me habían dado de alta y Jasper y yo tendríamos sesiones una vez al mes. El me había ayudado mucho con el asunto de Edward, sí Edward, le había contado a Jasper que me había gustado y aunque él era su cuñado me había asegurado que yo era muy mujer para Edward, que no me desesperara que podría conseguir un hombre muchísimo mejor, el mismo había tratado de ayudar a Edward con sus problemas pero este no se había dejado ayudar. Por lo que Jasper había desistido y para no tener problemas con Alice había dejado las cosas así.

Oh Edward, tenía tres meses que no lo veía. El no se había vuelto a acercar por la oficina y me daba miedo preguntar porque justamente cuando yo comenzaba a trabajar el desaparecía. _¿Le desagradaba tanto mi presencia? _Aun así llamaba de vez en cuando para hablar con Erik o cambiar de secretaria/asistente personal. Recuerdo esa primera vez que hable con el por teléfono.

_Oficina del Señor Yorkie, Buenas _

_Hola es Edward. Bella verdad?_ dijo algo nervioso

_Hola Señor Cullen, si es Bella ¿cómo esta?_ dije con mi voz profesional

_Muy bien y usted? _dijo volviendo a su voz de hombre seguro.

_Excelente. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Señor Cullen? _dije de igual forma.

_¿Se encuentra Erik? _

_No Señor, ¿usted está llamando por lo de su nueva asistente personal verdad?_

_Si Bella _

_Le informo Señor Cullen que hemos hecho algunos cambios por aquí y ya todos los casos los están trabajando directamente con el área de servicios pero como se trata de usted el señor Yorkie me ha dejado instrucciones para que le envié el perfil de nuestras 3 mejores asistente personales disponibles ahora. En la próxima ocasión se le asignara alguien que trabajara de cerca con usted._ le digo recordando hace 2 días cuando discutía con Erik que aunque fueran clientes distinguidos el tenia un departamento que podía hacerse cargo de eso.

_Entiendo, muchas gracias Bella. _

Lo había tomado mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

_En 1 hora exactamente puede revisar su correo. Puedo arreglar citas telefónicas o vía skype con la asistente que desee ya que el Señor Yorkie me informó que usted está fuera del país. _

_Si eso me parece bien, yo te llamo si necesito las citas. Ya me doy cuenta porque Erik te considera una joya. Haces muy bien tu trabajo_ dijo algo nervioso otra vez

_Gracias Señor Cullen,_ dije y no podía creer que el mismísimo Edward Cullen me estuviera halagando.

_Bella perdón como te trate hace dos semanas._ y ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

_Todo está olvidado Señor Cullen y discúlpeme a mí por cómo reaccione. _dije

_Me lo merecía bella. Gracias por todo_

_Estamos a la orden Señor Cullen, pase un feliz resto de la tarde._

_Igual_

Alice casi nunca mencionaba a su hermano. Pero cuando le conté a Ángela de lo que sentí por Edward echo los gritos al cielo. Me dijo que debía olvidarme de él que Edward jugaba con las mujeres y que siempre lo haría, que esa era su forma. Alice una vez quiso conmigo sobre él. Comenzó diciéndome que Edward no quería ser así en realidad pero en ese momento Ángela nos interrumpió y le dejo saber a Alice que por nada del mundo yo estaría con Edward y que no me volviera a hablar de él. Oh Angie si supieras que con todo y lo que se me moría por estar con Edward que era el primer hombre que deseaba y que era una masoquista.

Siempre tenía noticias de Edward y malas. Cambiaba de asistente personas cada cierto tiempo, ahora lo hacía directamente al departamento pero siempre yo me enteraba quizás porque quería convencerme de que Edward no valía la pena pero nada de eso funcionaba. Moría por verlo. Edward era un desastre con eso de las asistentes ya lleva 8 en tres meses y ninguna de las chicas que estaban a su altura querían ocupar el puesto de su asistente personal.

En ese momento me di cuenta que alguien había entrado en mi oficina. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me senté aquí estaba muy perdida en mis pensamientos. Cuando voltee el sillón me di cuenta que era Erik.

_Bella, que bella estas._ dijo sonriendo como siempre

_Gracias Erik, tu también estas muy guapo._ dije riendo

_Lo dices para devolverme el halago, aunque quisiera que tu amiga se fijara en eso,_ dijo un poco desganado

_Lo hará Erik, estoy segura que Angie se dará cuenta que tu eres bueno para ella. _dije sintiendo pena de Erik

_Dios te escuche Bells, me haré viejo tratando de convencer a tu amiga_ dijo con media sonrisa

_No te esperaba tan temprano hoy, siéntate. No tienes junta hasta las 10 am y son las 8 de la mañana._

_Si lo que pasa es que tengo un problema Bells._

_¿De qué se trata que yo no sé?_

_Si sabes Bella, es Edward. Me ha llamado un montón de veces porque el departamento de servicios no ha podido hacer nada con él. ¿A quién le vamos a mandar?_

_No lo sé Erik. Ninguna de las que tenemos disponible quiere trabajar para el Señor Cullen. Hable con Julieta , la jefa del departamento de servicios y me dijo que lamentablemente no tienen a nadie para el Señor Cullen. Le han ofrecido más dinero a las capacitadas para el puesto y ninguna quiere. Obvio eso es entre las mejores que tenemos, usted sabe que hay un grupo que muere porque le asignen al señor Cullen pero no están capacitadas para el tipo de trabajo que el requiere._

_Dios mío Edward en lo que me pones. Y ahora según el necesita una asistente personal más que nunca. Supuestamente anda desorganizado. _

_Lamentablemente tendremos que llamar a otras agencias Erik, es lo único que nos queda, _dije encendiendo mi computador para contactar a agencias en las que confiábamos.

_No Bella no pierdas tu tiempo. Edward no va a aceptar otra que no sea de aquí. _

_Bueno Erik sabes que yo trato de buscar todas las formas, yo misma hable como con 12 empleadas. Ninguna quiere y es imposible hacerlas cambiar de parecer._

_Bella y si tú te vas a trabajar con Edward por un tiempo? ¿me harías ese favor? Estas más que capacitada para trabajar con él y yo cogería una de tus pupilas para que se vaya haciendo cargo de tus deberes. _

Me quede en shock como Erik me proponía ser la asistente persona de Edward Cullen pero ahí iba yo y me gran bocota para satisfacer a mi jefe.

_Claro Erik. ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?_

**Oh Bella ¿en qué te metiste?. Este es el capítulo 4 chicas. Estoy en exámenes de la universidad, a eso se debe lo corto del capítulo. Espero que me dejen reviews/comentarios con las dudas, preguntas o cuánto les gusto el capítulo. Gracias por los nuevos reviews, por las nuevas followers y favorites. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos en la próxima. Chaito!**

**PD: Agregué un pequeño POV de Edward, díganme si les interesa que haga más desde la perspectiva de Edward o si solo me limito a Bella. No sé, ¿qué opinan?**


End file.
